1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates a storage medium storing a game program, a game apparatus and a game controlling method. More specifically, the present invention relates to a storage medium storing a game program, a game apparatus and a game controlling method capable of making a plurality of players participate in a game.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of the related art is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-223110 [A63F 13/00, A63F 13/10] (Document 1) laid-open on Aug. 12, 2004. In the game apparatus of the Document 1, in a game in which a plurality of players participate, before the game is started, the number of players playing the game is decided (registered), and the game is executed according to the registered number.
However, in game apparatus of the Document 1, after the game is started, unless the number of players playing the game is decide again by restarting the game, such as resetting, or the like, it is impossible to make another player participate in the game beyond the registered number. That is, it is impossible to increase the number of players to be participated in proceeding. Thus, there is a room for improvement with respect to degree of flexibility when a player is participated in the game.